startrekd20fandomcom-20200214-history
Denobulans
Denobulans are native to a Class M planet called Denobula. They have facial ridges on their forehead and they have a society extremely focused on expanding knowledge. Personality: Denobulans prefer large groups as opposed to being in solidarity. They have an easy time getting along with many different races due to their candid yet accepting demeanor. Despite their desire for companionship, they do not enjoy being touched except by their wives/husbands or other people they are intimate with. Friendly gestures such as handshakes which humans often use as a greeting make Denobulans uncomfortable and they often shy away from such interactions. On their home planet, Denobulans live extremely close together by choice. 12 billion people live on one continent. Physical Description: They have facial ridges on their forehead as well as going down their back along their spine similar yet significantly larger than Vulcans. Denobulans have tongues approximately 8 inches long as well as a unique ability to expand their facial muscles on command such as an earth blow-fish. This ability is most likely a vestigial technique used when intimidated. Relations: Denobulans enjoy working in large groups. The species does not matter, though they enjoy the simplicity of humans. They find the interactions of many other species to be uncomplicated though intriguing. Alignment: Denobulans are naturally Neutral Good. They are kindhearted by nature and will help out almost any species. Home Planets: There is only one home planet for the Denobulan people, Denobula. The Denobulans have no natural desire to expand their civilization size like most species. The main reason they do not create colonies is because their main focus is scientific expansion. Religion: Denobulans are not known to have any organized religion however due to their scientific nature, many are interested in many different religions. Language: The Automatic Language of the Denobulans is Denobulan or (Denobula’an). It uses the many double vowels as well as certain gurgling consonants. Due to the Scientific nature of these people, they may learn many different languages as bonus languages. Names: Denobulans typically have one name though in rare instances, females who have only one husband have been known to use his name as her surname. Female: Yelauna, Ephrix, Grellasa, Trephta, Eklara Male: Phloben, Stresc, Bek, Sonden, Zela Adventurers: As Adventurers, their main motivation is typically scientific discovery. They strive for personal betterment which is often the reason they join adventuring parties. Denobulan Racial Bonuses *Denobulan Bonuses: +2 Intelligence, -2 Strength *Denobulan Size: Medium Sized Creatures *Denobulan's Speed: 30ft *Denobulans gain a +5 to any craft check due to their resourcefulness. *Hibernation; Once a year (minimum), or on demand, a Denobulan may slow their metabolism to a near-death-like state of hibernation. This effect takes an hour of concentration to prepare and lasts for 1d4+2 days. Natural revival from the hibernating state takes 1+1d4 hours. Only a hormonal chemical injection can prematurely disturb the hibernation process, however, this makes them extremely delirious for 1d4 hours. *Automatic Languages: Denobulan, and one extra language *Bonus Languages: English, Vulcan **Any other languages must be learned through Starfleet training or from life on another world. *Favored Class: Science Specialist Category:Craig System Category:Species Category:Playable Species